Fighting through Fire
by PeetaLuver98
Summary: Did Panem get perfect after the war? Their government collapsed! Nobody took advantage of them being weak? In World War I and II people did. Why should a realistic fiction be any different? I was left wondering what happened in between the end of The Mocking Jay and the epilogue? So, for those of us who were left wondering, this story is for you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Hello, I'm Peetaluver98! Well this story takes place right after the end of the Mocking Jay but is before the Epilogue so here we go. Please take the time to review my story and tell me how I did because I always read them and try to put them into consideration! **_

_**Thank you!**_

_**~Peetaluver98 **_

**Disclaimer: (I will only do one of these stupid things…) I do not own any of the characters from this story so all the rights remain with Suzanne Collins!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_"Peeta," Her gurgled voice swarmed my head, "Stop!" People flooded the room and pried my fingers from around her neck. I watched in slow motion the aftermath of what I had done. Her body went limp as Haymitch caught her mid fall. Katniss's olive skin tone was polluted by my hand marks around her neck. I felt the pinch on my arm as the needle went in._

_***out of dream***_

I woke up in my bed completely frazzled. I looked around the room to recognize where I was. "It was just a dream" I coaxed myself.

I leaned back onto my pillows, tired. I knew they were just nightmare, but the truth was I had actually done that to the love of my life. I lay in bed for a few minutes before resolving to get up. I looked at the clock on the desk. It was eight o'clock in the morning and I was pretty sure she was awake.

Footsteps came steadily up the stair to my room. I got up cautiously, and tiptoed to the bedroom door. My hand reached out to open the door ever so slightly.

"Purr…purr" Buttercup swished his yellow tail in frustration."Buttercup?" I asked curiously while opening the door wider.

He simple sat and stared at me for a while before stretching and curling up by my door. I shook my head and headed for the shower. It took me a few minutes before I fully figured out the high-tech buttons to turn the damn thing on…

My newly polished skin glowed as I wiped the remaining water of my arms. I threw the towel into the hamper before putting on my dark blue robe. The emblem of the mocking jay stood broad on my clothes. A smile formed on my lips. This was a gift from Katniss's stylist, Cinna.

I padded down the stairs with bare feet. The smell of flowers filled the air as I approached the living room. I looked around for the source of the smell when I saw the vase of the roses I planted in Katniss's yard a few days back. A note sat next to the gift.

_Peeta-_

_I'm sorry I have somewhat avoided you the past days. We need to talk._

_-Katniss _

I sank down into the couch with a soft thump. I let the note fall to the ground while I stared at the Primroses. I got up from my stance and heading upstairs to get dressed.

_**Katniss's POV~**_

I opened the fridge and searched for something to eat. Finding the eggs, I walked over to stove and began to push buttons when a heard a tap at the door. The eggs continued to slowly cook as I went to get the door. My eyes focused on Peeta's masculine figure leaning against the door. I felt my chest swell with longing. I really had missed him; His tight arms around me as I slept, and the gentle sounds of him sleeping. "Hello," I spoke. His nose wrinkled as he smelled the air, "Are you cooking?"

My eyes widened as I spun around to see my eggs smoking on the oven. I fanned the smoke quickly, and pulled the hot pan from the stove. Peeta looked at me with a quizzical expression. "You actually use the pre-settings?" He asked distastefully. "Yes," I answered, "Not all of us can cook Mr. Mellark!"

I was in the process of throwing the pan in the sink when I heard him behind me."I was just kidding, Ms. Everdeen" He murmured softly in my ear.

I turned to find my face at his chest, "I…" My eyes met his for the first time in a long while. Those ice colored eyes that don't fit the seam grey ones everybody in district 12 has. I tore my eyes away. I felt him back away slowly. "Sorry." He whispered quietly. I looked back up when guilt hit, "No! Ugh… don't be sorry! I just... I just haven't been with you in a long time. It feels good." A smile plays on his lips as he walks past me. "So do you want me to make you real breakfast and not some fake capitol food?" I laughed, "Well you mean the old capitol!" "Of course, who knows what it's like now…?" He trailed off. A moment of awkward silence passed. I stood up to where he was and looked at the simmering pan and burn egg in the sink.

"So what are we making?" He scoffed, "You're making nothing. I will make breakfast. Wait for me in the living room?" "Okay, Peeta bread." My watched him as I walked out of the room. "I'll get you for that!" I heard him call as I sat down. My smile went wider, "Oh sure." He joined me on the couch a few minutes later with a plate filled with grapes, toast, eggs, and he handed me a warm cup of tea.

We sat and laughed together until we were done. I took the plates and went to clean them up.

"Hey, look! Plutarch is making an amusement on that new show of his!" Peeta hollers over the sound of the water. I walked into the living room and took a seat next to him on the couch. Then the announcement began. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce that the 76th Hunger Games will be held this next following week. The tributes will not be as normal, but will be the children of our fallen capitol. The victors that remain from our last Hunger Games will be the mentors: Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta, Peeta Mellark, Beetee Sims, Katniss Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy, and Enobaria Wells. Well, this will be fun! And May the odds be ever so in your favor!"

Just like that the TV turned off and we were going to be back into the Hunger Games.

_**Authors Note: Okay well there you go! R&R please! Thank you!**_

_**~Peetaluver98**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! Wow! There were a lot of views on the first chapter, but only a few reviews? What the heck? You guys are better than that (: Thanks! (Thank you to Teampeetaforever, Tessissingleandproud, Micmic022, Reachingthelight, and Randomrandoms14 for getting story alerts or favorites!) **_

_**~Peetaluver98**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I stared blankly at the empty screen. No words could describe how shocked I was. I shouldn't have felt so scared; it wasn't like I didn't know this was going to happen. Truth was I just didn't want it to. "Katniss," Peeta's hand grasped around mine just in time for me to start to cry. Peeta allowed me to lean my head into the crook of his neck while I rocked back and forth, "I don't want to go back yet, Peeta." He rocked with me and held me in his arms. He murmured comforting words to me as we both stayed in shock.

"Were not going in. we just are going to help our tributes win." He stroked my hair gently. "Why such short notice?" I asked as I began to feel much better knowing I was with him. "I don't know. Maybe they did it to frazzle the capitol's children; to paralyze them into a miserable death?" I sat up and stared at him for a minute. "That would make us no better than the capitol…" "And that, my friend, is why I voted no." Peeta smirked. "Why weren't you the Mocking Jay? Your head it so much clearer than mine is!" I flew my head back against the couch. "Katniss, I was in the Capitol when you became the Mocking Jay. I couldn't have been."

A scoff broke my silence, "She was the Mocking Jay when she started wearing that pin." I spun around really quick to see Gale leaning on the kitchen's archway with him arms crossed. "Gale?" I stuttered. "Yes, Katniss, I did just see you two…"

"How the hell did you get in my house?" I screamed at him. "The door was open…" Gale rolled his eyes and cleaned his nails with his pocketknife. I leaned on Peeta a little further. "Why are you here?" I snap. "Don't tell me, your still mad about Prim?" said Gale. My jaw dropped. What was his problem? Who did he think he was? "Don't talk about her like that…" My voice rose barely about a whisper, "Why are you here?" Gale smiled obviously amused by my response "I wanted to ask you if you got my wedding invitation."

That caught me off guard. What? Gale ran off to district 2 and is getting married? "No." I answered slowly, "You're getting married?" "Yeah, I'm getting married to Madge. She's pregnant…" I heard Peeta gag behind me. "Oh, well congratulations." I looked down at the ground. "Well my wedding is after the games. I'll have Madge call about dresses and such." Of course I could not believe all of this. "Okay," I sighed, "Goodbye, Gale."

I watched the door close as he left. I fought back tears. Peeta's hands pulled me back into his lap. "Peeta…" I sighed, "You realize this is the first real conversation we've had since…" I let my voice trail off. "I know. I meant to tell you earlier, but I don't see any flashed anymore." My eyes widened, "Really? Peeta that's amazing!"

His smile filled my stomach with butterflies. I leaned forward towards him; he followed suit. Pretty soon our lips touched ever so slightly. My head spun and the world around me seemed complete. Peeta lifted up his hands to cup my face. I never wanted to leave his warm embrace. I needed him; he was the only thing that could make me feel so safe. And I couldn't let go of it.

_**Peeta's POV**_

I thought about more and more the next few days. The thought of her and I together could be wonderful. Maybe have a baby or two, and always teach them about what all of their ancestors did. I would tell them about my father, and my mother. It would be perfect, But Katniss doesn't want kids. I don't want her to be forced into anything…

"Peeta," Katniss sighed, "I missed you." "I know," I looked into her eyes, "But I'm here now." She smiles and leans her head on my chest, "What are we going to do about the games, Peeta?" I ponder this… "Katniss, we will just do our best at keeping our kids alive." She laughed, "Ha, you sound like Gale. He always used to talk about our siblings like they were our kids." She shifts her weight uncomfortably. I look at the clock that hung on the soft yellow wall. "It's almost twelve, Kat, I need to go back and take some orders." She sighed, "And make Gale's cake?" "Yes." I stood up and gave her a hug. "Please come back, you know, when you're done." I closed the door softly behind me. "I love you, Katniss." I whispered gently as I walked away slowly.

The day passed as I cleaned my house and baked more bread. I knew the both of us didn't want to mentor the Capitol's kids, but we needed to. Well, we had to. Katniss called me every night that week, and had me with her as she fell asleep. "Peeta…" She mumbled as she fell asleep, "Thank you." I just kept a content smile on my lips. "You're welcome." I kissed the top of her head, and fell asleep after her.

No nightmares; that's what I call a perfect night of sleep. "Today's the big day." Katniss purred softly in my ears, "You can't sleep through it." I laughed. The day was defiantly not the kind of day that I would want to wake up and be excited for.

Today was the day that I would have the fate of two children, between the ages of twelve to seventeen that I would have to help get through the horrid games that I have survived twice. Not a man's first choice of a "great" day. Well, maybe a person in the capitol who doesn't deal with the fear of their children being taken.

"Peeta," She whined and pulled on my leg, "Come on!" I really hadn't realized that I had fallen back to sleep. "I'm up…I'm up…" I stood up and walked to my bathroom. The hot water heated up quick. I stepped in the shower when I heard a giggle behind me. "Clothes, Hunny…" She scanned me up and down. I looked at myself, "Oh." My wet clothes stuck to my body.

I got out of the shower and looked at Katniss impatiently. "Are you staying in here?" Katniss looked at me sideways, "Yeah, I just was grabbing my toothbrush." She took a good look at me and laughed as she left. I took off my clothes and stepped into the water once again. I just hoped today would go well.

_**Authors Note: Okay, so I started doing the chapters a little different. So I hope it doesn't bother anybody…well thank you guys for reading and I hope you leave a review? Pretty please? (: **_

_**Thanks,**_

_** ~Peetaluver98**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thank you for reviews and things! I usually write down who added what, but nobody likes super long author's notes, right? So just thank you all the people that added it (: (and thank you for the huge compliment, jiminxx!) **_

_**Thanks, **_

_** ~Peetaluver98**_

_**Chapter 3**_ _**(Katniss's POV)**_

Due to all the changes to the districts the Reaping would be held in the capitol this year, and all the tributes had been chosen prior to the games being announced. All of the surviving victors came together and had a meeting about who gets what kid. Peeta and I chose Snow's granddaughter (Age 15) and another capitol kid. (Age 17) Both looked as though they could kill. The granddaughter, Evangeline Snow, Seemed to have some potential. She didn't look like she could win, but maybe make it to the top eight.

Now the one to boast about was Christian Knells; the boy had the looks. He was built like a Career would normally was every year, But I knew he had no real training while living in the Capitol. Unlike our girl tribute, Christian could be the final winner of the Hunger Games. I knew Peeta didn't like how I was instantly glued to his picture when we chose, yet I chose not to care.

"Katniss, Peeta!" I sighed as Effie Trinket came rushing towards each of us as we arrived the train station, "Happy Reaping Day!" Her capitol glow still illuminated off of her. I took in her appearance for this hunger games; Purple tights with a short, white dress with purple flashing lights. Her wig this year was a purple bun pulled up on top of her head. I looked closely at the accent that kept the whole doo together and realized it was my Mocking Jay on a hair clip.

"Isn't this dreadful?" Effie motioned to her apparel, "I wish I had Cinna back… stupid Woaria…" _**(A/N: Woah-r-ee-a)**_ "I think you look lovely, Effie." Peeta smiled a little flirtatious. Effie blushed for a moment and then got back to business. "Okay, well as you know, the tributes are pre-chosen this year. All the names in the bowl are theirs. So, that means you know who you're getting and you still need to be surprised. Okay well, have fun!" Effie turned and walked quickly back to her spot in the doorway greeting people.

I looked around at the train's boarding station. All of the Victors had been picked up before us and were now waiting for us to board the luxurious train.

Peeta grabbed my hand and towed me through the small crowd of the remaining people in district 12. I watched district wave me goodbye as I boarded the train. The silver doors closed with a soft click.

"Welcome back." Haymitch greeted us kindly. I took a few steps towards him and flew my arms around him; He awkwardly patted my back in return. Peeta held out his hand to him; a simple jester. "Are you ready for another two day trip on this train?" Haymitch laughed. I took a good look around for a moment, "Not really…"

Thoughts of watching the games for the last time gave me hope. Besides, I was the Mocking Jay who voted yes on all this. It was my entire fault that the games were happening, and thus meaning that I killed another 22 people in about two weeks. Could I be more evil? Wasn't I supposed to be a hero, and not a murderer like the old Capitol? Those thoughts were pushed away quickly.

"Well we get amazing food again. I find that a positive." Peeta rolled a district four roll in his hands.

I gave him a look of pure sympathy. Lately it seemed like we just knew what each other were feeling. Most of the time I put up my game face and acted like everything was fine, but Peeta was really different. He spent more time baking slowly, painting in black and blues, and just talking a slow monotone. I had seen this before and I never wanted to again. When my dad died my mom went into this exact stage; depression she called it. My Peeta just began wishing he died in the Capitol. I knew that these Hunger Games were ripping him to the core. He didn't need to feel connected to somebody and get them taken away anymore.

"At least you guys have tributes to be proud of. I got a head peacekeepers son, he's 12 and he twitches, and I mean a lot." On any other occasion I would have smiled, but all that reminded me of was Annie Odair. Now left with her little baby and her husband died to my doing.

"Well your girl has some spunk, and you chose them didn't you?" I asked. Haymitch rolled his eyes, "No, Enobaria took who I wanted and what were left was all little kids with no future of seeing their families again after they enter that arena."

My body tensed, and Haymitch's hand flew over him mouth in an instant, "its okay guys. I've gotten over them…" Peeta wiped a small tear off his cheek. He got up and walked to the area he already knew was where his room was.

"Come get me when everybody goes to dinner." I mumbled To Haymitch while descending down the hall to find Peeta.

I cracked the golden door open to our room. I looked around at the old design I stared at during the prep for the Hunger Games, and the room I was in after I killed president Coin. The room brought back a lot of memories that made me sick.

"Katniss," Peeta groaned from the king sized bed pressed up length wise against the wall, "Are you in here?" I smiled as I pulled the corner of the sheets away. The bed seemed warm and inviting to my sleepless body.

"Ye, Peeta, I am." Peeta pulled me tightly into his chest. "This is going to be one fun few weeks" I softly drifted deep into sleep while he rocked back and forth.

_**Authors note: Okay well can you guys either PM me or review with ideas for the Hunger Games 76**__**th **__**game board? Please be original! I need names for characters too! Okay so if you want to see your name in the next chapter (which is the start of the Hunger Games Btw!) the GET REVIEWING! There's lot of new favorites and such lately. I love that, keep it coming! **_

_**Thanks!**_

_** ~Peetaluver98**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: three rough drafts and two character analyses later I finally get to start this chapter! Sorry for taking so freaking long!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

A thump on the door awoke Peeta and Katniss. "Get up." Haymitch's voice croaked from behind the door. Katniss stood and thought of the long day ahead of her. Peeta slowly got up and rubbed at his eyes.

"Morning, Angel." Peeta stretched his arms towards the ceiling slowly and Katniss laughed at his sleep hair. "Go get ready. We have to train the kids today." Katniss poked at the very tired Peeta. "But," Peeta groaned and stood up, "I don't want to…" Katniss smirked, yet knew they had to do it. "Let's go." She pulled him out of bed.

An hour later the couple was down in the dinner hall for breakfast with the tributes.

"Good morning, Peeta and Katniss, Were about to pick who the contestants mentors are." Effie winked in Katniss's direction. The truth was this game was totally rigged. The tributes didn't now, but the mentors picked their kids earlier. We also used all the relatives' names and poured their names into the bowl so no old district people were put in. So pretty much they were chosen before the reaping.

"Yes, thank you Effie, Do we want to do that before breakfast?" Peeta spoke. "Oh, that's a great idea, Peeta!" Katniss watched Effie and the others for a moment. They all looked so much older than when she was a tribute. She didn't want to admit it, but it freaked her out just a bit. "Well let's start with Peeta and Katniss's girl tribute for this year!" Effie jammed her hand down in the bowl (which only has one name it…), "Evangeline Snow!"

Evangeline stepped out of the line and stared Katniss down. "Mocking Jay, Hmm, you killed my grandfather, right?" Peeta felt Katniss flinch "I guess I did." Katniss replied with fake confidence. Evangeline grinned in an evil way, "Too bad you're not in the games again; I would kill you in the worst way I can think possible." Katniss watched Annie's face turn white. She reached up and covered her ears with her hands. "Let's choose the boy tribute for them!" Effie obviously was a little surprised by Evangeline's death threat, "Christian Knells."

Christian stood out and looked around. Peeta still did not like him. "Hello." Christian's straight smile made Katniss's heart flip. "Welcome to the team, Christian." Katniss waved towards Evangeline, Peeta and herself.

Effie traded bowls on the table. "Now, why don't we go on to Haymitch's Tributes? Parker Lee!" a small boy emerged from the crowd. His eyes were strained on Annie. Peeta picked it up first. He was just like her. The fear in his eyes was radiant; he was comfortable around Annie due to her outburst she had earlier in the meet and greets. "Hello, Parker, I'm Haymitch." Parker's green eyes opened wide. "Hi." His voice was very quiet.

Haymitch glanced over at Katniss as if saying _'I told you so'_. Effie seemed to be recognizing the strange behavior of the freak tributes this year. "Amber Miles." Effie quickly moved on. Amber perked up and bounced over to Haymitch. "Hi, I'm Amber! I'm soooooo glad I got you! You did soooooo well with Katniss and Peeta!" Haymitch shook her extended hand; then looked back at Katniss again.

"For Annie we have Mia lee! Do we have siblings this year?" Effie still continued at her cheery fast pace. Mia ran straight into Annie with a big hug. "Are you pregnant?" The eleven year olds round face stared up at Annie happily. Annie smiled and grasped her swollen stomach. "Yes, how did you know?" Annie teased.

Effie continued, "This is for Enobaria! Michael Abbott!" A tall boy, about 16 years of age, gazed at Enobaria's gold teeth with admiration, "I guess you're the one who wants this game as gory as possible… I can give you that." Michael cracked his knuckles rather fierce. "Raven Andrews" A burly figured pushed past people to get to Enobaria. "I'm going to enjoy killing this year. I've been training." Enobaria's smile couldn't have been more terrifying to the younger tributes.

"This one's for Annie!" Effie made a dramatic pause with her hand in the bowl. "Peter Marburg." Peter barely looks up from his feet to see Annie. Annie notices his fear and immediately knows he won't be coming back. "Now, Johanna has Carson Quall!" Carson winks at Johanna as he passes her. "Don't get your hopes up, Buddy." Johanna replies with a smile. "Be careful, Hun. You don't want me to pour any water on you right? Yeah, that's right; I know about your time at the Capitol." Johanna froze as Haymitch sent Carson a warning glare. "Adamaris Harrington" A 15 year old girl with beautiful blonde hair stepped forward. Katniss felt her heart beat fats. "Prim." Katniss whispered to Peeta silently. Peeta pulls her in tight to him.

"On to Beetee's tributes," Effie began to be getting bored, "Maria Stone." The young girl stepped behind the old man. "And Noam Mathis." The 14 year old clearly looked bored and tired.

"Now, may everybody enjoy a well prepared breakfast on the train?" Effie practically ran to her seat. Katniss walked to the seats and sat next to Peeta and their tributes. "So, anybody got strategy to tell me about?" Christopher poked at the irritated Peeta. "Yeah how's this for one? Shut up. Eat. And try to live." Peeta glared. "Peeta Mellark," Katniss punched him in the arm, "Don't be such an ass!" Peeta looked between the two, "Stay fit this week. Eat healthy so that you can run fast. Learn a ton about what to eat while in the arena and how to survive. Now eat."

The quad ate in silence just thinking of the times to come. Enobaria came over and sat next to Peeta. "Hello, Peeta. Giving any good advice?" Peeta laughed, "Not yet. What about you?" Enobaria rubbed her finger across her teeth to emphasize, "I just taught her some tricks about the best places to chew for a nice death." Katniss cocked her head to the side, "Can there be a _'nice'_ death in The Hunger Games." "Only the kills you dish out are pleasant." She winked and walked back across the room.

_***Later that week in the Capitol***_

"Now don't be afraid to show off. Remember you told me you can use an axe really well?" Katniss grabbed Christopher's face. "Yeah…" Christopher shied away at the comment. "Well, show the judges what you can do with that axe. Hack the dummies like they're your enemies." Christopher smiled wide, "Thanks, Katniss. You have really helped me keep a clean head this week." Katniss looked at the floor; for she just realized that this boy was likely to die out in the arena. Her advice might have been the only thing keeping him alive out there. "Christopher? It's your turn to see the Gamekeepers." Christopher turned to Katniss. "Wish me luck. Oh, by the way, you can call me Chris." Katniss smiled as he walked in the training room.

"Her scores are going to be low. She may be big but she was like me; no skill what so ever." Peeta Joined Katniss on her bench. "Well, Chris probably will get a decent score." Peeta scoffed, "I hate him…" "Hey, he's not bad!" Katniss argued. "Whatever. So who do you bet will win?" Katniss thought about this for a moment. She knew her answer, Chris of course, but Peeta would not be thrilled to hear this. "Enobaria's boy tribute… or the girl tribute. Either way they all scare the crap out of me." Peeta laughed, "You? Scared?" "Of course!" Katniss giggled as the other tributes filtered in the room. "Well, Eva is out I better go see how it went." For some reason Katniss's anger flared, "oh, on a little nickname basis now?" Peeta looked shocked. "Katniss, She ugly and like 15. Besides…I love you." Katniss felt bad as he walked away. Wasn't she kind of flirting with Chris? Peeta didn't even mention the name she used for Christopher.

"Now group!" A loud speaker called across the waiting room, "You will go up the elevators, and to the room being occupied by your stylists. They will get you ready for some small interviews."

Peeta followed Eva up to the elevator as Katniss followed Chris. The quad was together again for once in a week besides meal times. Truth was Peeta felt Katniss should stay away from Eva as much as possible.

Peeta glanced into the dressing room with a vaulted ceiling. The window pane was plated with gold. The room smelt of the lavender his mom used to wear. His memories flooded his mind. Slowly he began to feel the pain of his loss.

"Are you staying with me?" Eva bounced up and down as the stylists ripped apart her normal appearance. "Oh, no there's a mentor meeting soon, so I have to go." Peeta lied as best as he could so he didn't have to see her getting changed; which he knew she would not have minded him staying for.

While walking down the hall Peeta felt somebody pull him into a dark room very similar from the dressing room. "Hey there, Sexy." Katniss purrs in his ear real softly. Peeta twirls and pushes her back against the wall. "Well what do we have here?" Peeta presses his lips against her softly.

Suddenly there were footsteps coming from the hallway. Peeta pulls Katniss up into his arms and walks them both into the closet. Peeta closes the door just in time for the people to enter. In walked Plutarch and a few other Gamekeepers. "These people are sick. We know what needs to be done." A gamekeeper spoke. "Well, I know you hate them, but what did you need to tell me that caused us to go to this room?" Plutarch questioned. "We're planning to assassinate the winner."

Katniss held back a gasp as best as she could. She watched Peeta in the dim light; his blue eyes looking intense in concentration. Peeta turned his face towards Katniss and puts his figure to his lips.

Ten minutes later Plutarch leaves the room with the games keepers behind in tow. A few seconds later Peeta pushes open the door and the two fell out.

"Oh my god, they're going to kill Chris!" Katniss whispered loudly. Peeta starred at Katniss, "I thought you said Enobaria's kids were going to win?" Katniss covered up quickly, "Isn't that what I said?" "No." "Well that's what I meant!" _'That was close'_ Katniss thought.

Peeta stood up and grabbed Katniss's hand. "Let's go Ms. Everdeen." She giggles, "Only if you escort me Mr. Mellark!"

The couple raced down the hall and into the rebuilt theater where the interviews were being held for the final year. All the tributes looked amazing their costumes. There were no specific themes for this year. The only guide line was the person's motto for the game.

Peeta and Katniss took a seat next to Haymitch and watched the interviews…

_**Mia's POV (weird view. I know)**_

My mind was in a blur. The stylists stripped me from head to toe and poked at me for what seemed like hours. My Hair had been pulled into a high ponytail and as for the hair on my body…it was long gone. My eyebrows were plucked and my lips were stained red. My beautiful dress flowed down to my knees. The color of the dress was yellow, and the top was like a tube top that ties up around my neck. I traced creases in the fabric as I sat up and waited for my name to be called. _**(The link to any outfits will probably be on my profile (: )**_

A man in a white wig sat up on the lead chair and waved me over to him. "Here we have a young beauty!" The man pretended to blush, "and who might you be?" My voice felt strong all of a sudden, "Mia Lee." The man smiled. "Well, Mia, let's start with letting you take a seat." The crowd laughed. _'DID I REALLY FORGET TO SIT?'_ yelled at myself in my head.

"Okay Mia, tell me, what's your home life like?" I began to answer slowly. "Now for the first time I felt like a girl! I have grown up with 3 brothers, so I really have never been much of a girl. Parker Lee is my older brother. I mean home life is real nice for a 14 year old; just a little lonely at times."

All the questions for me went by real quick. Next up was my brother, and boy was I worried for his speech. "Hi Parker, your sister introduced you already!" the fat man named Claudius started to speak. I watched in horror as Parker sat and replied in screeching. Claudius looked a little surprised, but tried his hardest to make him look better as the crowd laughed at him. "I guess I would sound like that if I had to go into The Hunger Games!" Parker laughed and tried to get into his normal mind state, but I knew he was really scared with him being only 12.

I then recognized the fact that Parker and I weren't coming back. We were never going to see our mom or family ever again. Whatever I had done in the past never would matter again. I would die and my mom would have to watch. That's when I decided how things were going to go…

_**(All POV) **_

Katniss knew Chris was going to be confident, but he really did outstanding. The way he flashed his smile in all directions won their hearts of viewers. She was sure he had a ton of sponsors already.

Peeta and Katniss watched all the speeches and then walked out with Eva and Chris. "Well I bet its killing you to know what you got for you training scores!" Peeta spoke excitedly. "Yes!" Eva hung over Peeta. (Which made Katniss pretty pissed.) "Eva you got a 6 and Chris you got a 10!" Chris winked at Katniss. "Why don't we go eat dinner? The games are tomorrow!" _**(Tributes scores: Eva-6, Chris- 10, Parker-2, Mia-8 Amber-5, Michael- 10, Raven- 10, Maria- 9, Noam- 8, Peter- 5, Carson-9, Adamaris- 10.)**_

_***the next morning***_

Katniss saw that most children were red eyed from crying. Even Chris looked a little scared. Katniss began to realize that only one kid would come back, but is the gamekeepers kept their word; the winner would be killed as well.

Peeta spoke to the kids for the last time. He brushed up on techniques and other useful things as well. Before Katniss knew it there was a bell for the tributes to dress with their stylists and report to the plat forms.

Katniss and Peeta kissed goodbye and then separated to the opposite loading stations. Chris was about to step into his tube when he turned to Katniss and grabbed her face. Chris crushed his lips onto his forcefully. It's not like Katniss didn't like it, but she missed Peeta's gentle touch. "If I don't come back I just want you to know how I feel about you." Chris then entered the tube and waved goodbye.

The screens flickered to life and the next thing Katniss heard was, "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 76th and Final Hunger Games!"

_**Authors note: AHHHH! I finished it! Well I will start the new chapter tomorrow soooooo I promise it won't take as long as this one has! Next one is going to get gory! So, the question is who should win? REVIEW!**_

_**Thanks! **_

_** Katie10166**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: To viewers! I will try not to be sad about the amount of reviews! I swear! If I do it's just hard not to :/ well thank you for the kind reviews I have gotten though! Also, thank you for story alerts and such they make me smile (: **_

_**~PeetaLuver98**_

_**Chapter 5 (Mia's POV)**_

The voice began, just making my fear ten times worst, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 76th and Final Hunger Games!" The trumpet sounds, and I remember the advice Annie gave me. Run.

I heard the clashing of metal and the sounds of smashing bone, but I ran from the Cornucopia and prodded myself to not look back. It was then I heard a cry. A cry I knew so well. I spun my body around to face Michael swinging his axe high in the air. With one quick movement Michael swung the axe down on my brother's neck. Within a second Parker's head came rolling towards me like a basketball.

A canon fired and I screamed as loud as possible. I turned and ran quickly away from Michael. I heard his footsteps slowly fade behind me. All thoughts ran though my head. Two canons fired off in the distance. Three dead, but I survived.

I finally reached the place I had been running to. A good distance from the Cornucopia was a long line of trees. I took a few steps into the trees and realized that there was a small river that ran in between the three yard gap. Painfully I recognized the fact that I had not grabbed anything to survive with. Not a weapon or anything.

I hulled myself up into the tree and stared out at the trees. I must have sat for at least an hour. One more tribute's canon was fired during the time.

My thirst finally over ruled my fear. I finally willed myself to climb down from the tree and investigate the water. I stuck my pinky finger into the river and took a lick to see if it was salty. The water was fresh and pure. I got down in the ground and gulped as much water as possible. My hands went numb from the fresh cold of the water, yet I drank until I was full.

After struggling to get my very full self up in the tree I started to make a plan. I needed allies; I was way too unknowledgeable to live out here alone. I knew I couldn't out fight anybody. All the people who I knew had potential, so I figured somebody like Amber would be easy to befriend then kill off at one point.

I decided I would go searching in the morning. For now I would just sleep and keep thinking about who possibly could be dead.

The night sky became a silky black. The beautiful sky was dotted with millions of bright little stars. I never realized how many stars really were in the sky because all of the 24-7 lights at the capitol. Suddenly the anthem of Panem blared from somewhere off in the distance. The first person dead was Parker. I looked at his school picture, the picture where he looked happy, and clean. Now all I could picture him was a puddle of blood. His picture disappeared. The next picture posted was Peter's. He looked nice and dressed up in a suit in his picture. The next face's surprised the hell out of me. Carson? The boy who received a nine in the training? How fast would I die in this game? Then the next shocking one was Maria. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, and her smile gleamed one thousand watts, but none of all this mattered anymore. The only thing that kept me going was revenge for Parker's death.

I began to think about how I would go to sleep in a tree. My mind flew through all the past Hunger Games from the past. '_Katniss tied her belt around her waist!_' I felt very happy until I looked down and saw that I didn't have a belt this year… My tears began to flow again. I tried to think of something I could use for a belt. I climbed down the tree and searched around for anything.

After searching for what seemed like forever I found a patch of dark green vines. The vines were quite long and very thick. In other words PERFECT for keeping me tied to the tree. I pulled for a good twenty minutes, and I went back with about ten, five ft. long vine. I scaled the tree and roped myself in. My drowsy feelings over ruled my fear and I finally got a wink of sleep.

My dreams were battle plans; me throwing a knife into the head of Michael. The trees appeared slicked with dark blood. I imagined my face being imprinted into the minds of people around Panem. Mia Lee the winner of the 76th Hunger Games.

A sound of slapping water awakes me from my brutal dream. It seemed that I didn't have to go seek for Amber after all… Amber looked around before slamming her face down into the water. I slung the vines off me and slid down the tree. Amber looked panicked and rose her arm the throw her spear. "Woah," I whispered loud enough for her to hear, "Calm down. I am not going to kill you." Amber's eyes bore into mine with a hungry glare. "What are you going to do then?" She gritted her teeth. "Well. Do you want to pair up?" I regretted my use of tone. I sounded desperate which is not what the sponsors want to here. Amber reached her hand out to mine, "Deal."

We both climbed up into the trees to make a plan. "Okay. Well most the weak people are dead." Amber started. Mia felt a little offended at the way Amber brushed off the fact that Parker was one of them. _**(Btw I re-read one of the chapters and I screwed up and said he was her older brother but she was 14 and he was 12. So I meant younger. Sorry!)**_ I breathed heavily trying to avoid raising my temper. "Yes. They are. Now who is left?" I spoke. Amber counted on her fingers, "Evangeline, Christopher, Michael, Raven, Noam, and Adamaris." I wondered who we could take out. "Amber. We can't take out anybody. Think about it! We have a spear what we can't throw for crap!" Amber huffed and crossed her arms, "You are so negative!" I answered with what was on my mind, "I JUST WATCHED MICHAEL CHOP MY BROTHER'S HEAD OFF WITH ONE CLEAN SWIPE! WE'RE GOING…" Amber slammed he hand against my mouth at once. "Shut your damn mouth! You and I have each other. We can try our best. You need to be quiet. Screaming at the top off your lungs just shows people that you are weak. So, please, shut the fuck up." Amber whispered authority over me. Of course I knew all of that, but right then I threw all of the knowledge I held and threw it out the window. "Sorry." I spoke in a hushed tone.

A few moments of awkward silence passed before we spoke again. I thought hard for the minuets. "I'm sorry, Amber. I exploded. The only way we stand a chance is to hide and survive against starvation." She tapped her chin lightly, "They will be looking for us." I nodded my head in a silent agreement. We now had plans to form.

_**(Katniss's POV)**_

My eyes felt like they were on fire. I just couldn't look away. The Cornucopia killed only a few compared to the devastation of most. To no surprise our tributes made their way through the Cornucopia with backpacks. Chris seemed to be dramatic though everything. Peeta laughed from the chair beside me, "God I hate that guy." My lips felt a little tingly from where he had kissed me. I tried to keep my face straight as Peeta expected me to answer him. "Yeah, He is really dramatic." My hand lingered on the button to send the parachutes into the game even though Chris was well prepared.

I took a step back to see what the whole game bored looked like this year. The Cornucopia was located was located in the center of a lush green meadow. The flowers may seem beautiful until you look close. The petals are coated in syrup that if ingested with kill you by you vomiting until become too weak to move. The games seemed to rely on common knowledge of the plants and things; which would have been perfect for me…

The next area was a giant mountain about as high as the capitol. The area was covered with white snow. The area immediately made me remember the white roses the Snow wore to cover his blood. That was the blood that poured from his mouth as he died. I smiled at the thought.

A desert lay right next to the snow; which made the transition of climate too drastic for any human being. I hoped Chris would think of sitting himself in the land that was between the two climates. Most likely the area would be perfect weather wise.

Annie's tribute seemed to find the strip of forest that could or could not be a good place to stay. She might have been onto something. On the other side of the pathetic forest was a long and wide expanse that looked as if a huge meatier shower poured rocks from the sky that landed there. The land had craters the size of my old house. I felt that it was a little too suspicious. I hoped Eva would go there and die somehow.

I guess Peeta and I just held our favorites, but still hated that we might be pulled apart by other people. If I had any say so I wouldn't choose anybody other than him. I love Peeta. He's mine and I am his.

It was maybe 30 minutes after the battle when a canon made me jump. I pulled myself out of PeetaLand to see Maria fall to the ground during her walk to another place. I looked over at Peeta for an explanation. "Maria was running from the Cornucopia when she ran past one of the maces. It caught her in the side. I guess she just bled out. I was watching her, but I guess is didn't think the blood was too bad." I nodded slightly. Only six left; Chris being one of them.

_**(Peeta's POV)**_

There was defiantly nothing between Evangeline and I. Katniss may deny it, but there is a part of her that is intrigued by him. I have no idea how she liked me in the first place. I know she liked Gale and Chris; I guess she likes muscles. That defiantly does not support my case. I may not be build like a career, but I guess she must see something else in me. A thought nudged it's was into my head _'or she just feels bad for you…' _I shook off the thought. _'So what?' _

Night began to fall, and I saw Katniss's eyelids slowly getting heavier and heavier. "Hey, are you ready for bed?" I asked her gently. "It's okay." She answered following a yawn. I stood up and lifted her into my arms. She was surprisingly lighter than I imagined. "Peeta, you don't have to carry me!" She giggles. "Go to sleep, Katniss." I smile back. She snuggles her head into the crook of my neck, "I love you Peeta." I'm stunned for a moment. "I love you too."

I laid Katniss (who was well asleep by the time I got her to bed) to bed. I kissed her lightly on the neck, and closed the door softly. While jogging up the stairs I stop by the set up station for coffee. I was going to be awake for quite a while…

_**Authors note: Hi guys, not as much gore in this. There will be more. Sorry for the wait!**_

_**~Peetaluver98**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 (Peeta's POV) **_

Watching the tributes sleep was probably the most boring thing that could happen in the Hunger Games. I figured they wouldn't sleep too long before the Games makers plotted something. The more I fought falling asleep the more I found myself drifting into a haze…

Morning came slower than I expected. My eyes felt heavier than ever. The light seared through the screens. Chris was taking his sweet time with moving; he just slept and ate. Mia made an alliance with Amber, and Michael seemed to plan on going after Chris.

Adamaris and Noam had found each other out in the night, and were camping just about 30 yards from where Amber and Mia hung in trees. There was a ruffle in the trees…Noam took up a hooked piece of metal and had aimed at the sound. Adamaris convinced Noam to sit with her and wait.

Katniss slid through the door and relieved me of my shift. "Thank you." I kissed her lightly as she nodded. I needed to rest.

_**(Omniscient view)**_

Mia heard voices in the distance. She knew what she had to do. Mia believed it would be easy to walk across the tree limbs and just throw the spear down through the opposing tribute. She proved that theory very wrong.

Amber brought up the rear as Mia crawled to get a better view of the invader. Mia balanced out to stand up. Her arms stayed slightly extended to her sides. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Adamaris's blond hair was visible through the leaves. That is when Mia lost her balance and held on with all her might as she dangled 20 feet from the ground.

"Who's there?" screamed a deep male voice. Mia held her scream with everything in her. "Noam, it was just the wind." Adamaris cooed to the boy in a seductive tone. "Okay…" Mia gagged as Adamaris giggled and kissed Noam.

A nasty gurgled sound came from the general area. Mia had finally had Amber help her get back into the tree. "That should teach you, asshole." "You killed him!" Adamaris harshly shoved Evangeline to the ground. Evangeline stood with towering pride. Eva recalled seeing her score on the televised program in the capitol. "You got a ten?" Adamaris was still in shock from a knife slipping between her and Noam the slitting his throat. A canon fired in the distance. "I received a ten." Adamaris confirmed. Eva breathed heavy. She felt she deserved better, but she criticized the games makers and they made her score low to get her perceived as weak. "Good. I need you." Adamaris stared incredulously, "I don't want a 6 tagging along with me." Eva growled at the remark. "I have supplies. We could team up… or…" Eva cleaned blood off her knife," I can just kill you." Adamaris considered as Noam's body lifted into the hovercraft and back to the capitol, "I'll do it."

Chris woke while sun was up high. He awoke to a sound ahead of him. A terrible tearing noise raised his hair on end. Massive clouds of dust blew through him and into the flowers behind him. The sand grains cut up his face and coated his mouth. He spit viciously into the sand. He bent down to search inside of his sand covered bag. He searched for sun glasses as best as he could. After his success he crawled deep into his sleeping bag and hoped he would get buried alive.

The snow was not Michael's first choice of area to occupy. He watched Mia run to the forest then saw Chris running the corner of the meadow. The snow was a cold place that he happened to grab a bag equipped for it. The area was clear of people as he expected, but he still felt it was too soon to be sure. Michael sat down and began to go through his pack. There were six packets labeled "Hot Hands" on the front… he sighed and through them off to the side. He pulled on a large winter coat and tore open a small pack of matches. He spent the day gathering wood, and preparing for a battle he knew would come.

Night began to fall. All the tributes fell into a deep sleep… The next day was very uneventful. Mia hunted her first fish, but ate it raw due to the camp set up so close to her own. Chris was forced out of the area he laid in, and traveled into the flowers.

The next day all hell broke loose Michael was living in his area with much comfort. Then he heard a crack from high above. Snow flowed down the mountain like a river. He had enough time to grab his bag and axe and run for his life. He ran straight down into the forest or should he say the dead tree forest. The water had been sucked out of everything. He saw Amber's eyes open immensely wide. He lifted his axe high and swung right into her side. A painful crack echoed through the area. Her scream of pain was choked off. Michael realized that he had hit her spine with the back of his weapon. She was paralyzed in so much pain. He was filled with the worst feeling in the world; remorse. Blood dripped down her chin. Her eyes filled with tears, "It hurts…Why?" Michael felt his world turn to mush. He didn't want to win after what horrible thing he had just done. He looked up into the cold eyes of Mia. "This is for Parker and Amber." He almost didn't even feel the pain of leaving his body.

Eva saw the moment of Mia's weakness to her advantage. She stood tall in the trees and threw the spear in a fast jerking motion. Evangeline watched over the horizon and listened to Mia's body hit the ground. Her heart sank, "I'm coming for you Chris." Her words drifted away with the wind.

Chris's stomach throbbed. He hate eaten the flowers from the meadow due to his dwindling food supply. He had not seen them in training and that lack of knowledge may have lead to his death in the Hunger Games. As he threw up everything he had in his stomach and later, bile he had time to reflect on himself. _'I am Christopher Knells. Katniss Everdeen is beautiful. I am 17 years old. I am dying.' _ Three cannons are fired in a matter of minutes. He felt so miserable. 'Who was that?' he thought. Chris drank more water and tried to keep down sandy fruit bars. He prayed it would get him through the night.

Eva approached a small camp right next to the cornucopia. It belonged to a tribute, possibly Chris. She took caution as she walked up to the bundle. Her knife was out in front of her. A small voice whispered in its sleep. This was defiantly not Chris. Evangeline plunged her knife deep into the sleeping frame of Raven. Cannon was fired as Eva continued to search through Ravens supplies. The kill was clean. It made her feel better. She recognized that she was sick in the brain. She liked the feeling.

A little later that day Eva found Chris in the meadow. "Chris!" Eva threw her arms around him. She froze as she saw the condition he was in. Chris knew she would kill him quickly; they were the last two. "We have to get you back to heath so we can kill Maria." Now Chris knew very well that Maria died on day one. Eva could get him better then he could take over her and win the games to see Katniss again. "Okay" Chris replied.

Two days pasted of Katniss watching Eva's remedies fail. There was no way she could just let him die. Katniss pressed the sponsor button and watched in awe as a silver parachute brought down a much needed remedy for his poisoning. Eva grasped the container in her hands, "Thank you, Peeta!" She called to the sky. Katniss laughed when she knew the irony of the thank you.

Chris was better over night. He watched the sun rise over the horizon. Eva lay next to him a little too close. He could take her now, but he wanted a dramatic exit. He kissed her awake. Her eyes fluttered open on contact. "I'm sorry, Eva." She laughed, "What?" Chris cut her throat fast and he turned his head away from her.

The trumpets sounded his victory. He smiled he lived to see Katniss another day. A hover craft appeared over his head. He climbed into the hovercraft and was brought into an operating room where his skin was polished and his heath was restored.

The next morning his prep team made him handsome for his reunion with his mentors. The golden doors separated I'm from the prettiest woman in the world. He wanted to see her since he won for her. The golden doors opened as Katniss flew to him she hugged him tight and whispered into his ear, "Room 307 tonight at 10." One look in her eyes told him something was absolutely not good.

_**Authors note: all done with the Hunger Games (: well what do you think? Leave a review! **_

_**Thanks!**_

_** ~PeetaLuver98**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note: I've had a majorly crappy day and after my basketball game I opened my phone to see I got added as favorite author. It really made me feel better(: Now I won't make this too long, but thank you guys so much who have reviewed my story or added favorites. **_

_**I see other people's stories have 100+ reviews and it does make me sad… BUT I love the people who do respond because if you don't like the story I WANT TO KNOW. I wasn't going to make Chris win! I wanted Adamaris to win but I read that a ton of people liked him so I let him win! **__**Please review so I can add stuff that you want to happen in the story!**__** I love you guys soooooo much so thank you for making my day a tad bit better!**_

_**~PeetaLuver98**_

My heart raced as Chris stepped from those doors. He looked so cocky and proud. I didn't blame him… Only I knew he was vulnerable everywhere in the Capitol. They would kill him, and I could not do anything about it. Yet I still would try.

I ran towards him to give him a hug, "Room 307 tonight at 10" I whispered as best as I could. It was so hard when people were buzzing around with cameras and chanting his name. He looked into my eyes in alarm. This was good. He got the point. Peeta walked up behind me and put his hand out to Chris, "Good job." Peeta was forcing to be friendly and I could sense it.

All night we feasted in the capitol for hopefully that last time. Soups and dishes were as good as always, but I couldn't fully enjoy the night while Chris was dancing and talking to all the people who I knew were plotting his fall. The capitol party seemed to end a lot later than I remembered from when I was the victor.

The whole time I danced with Peeta my eyes were trained on the golden brown grandfather clock on the far side of the room. It was 15 till 9 and the party already seemed to be coming to an end. Many citizens were drunk beyond belief and having a hard time continuing to dance. The thought of drinking all night mad me sick. Drowning in a pool of liquor wouldn't help me when I was younger, and it would help me now either.

Finally, people began to clear out and go to their rooms. It was my time to break away. Then the thought went through my head, _"Where's Peeta?"_ I didn't have time to look around I knew he would be fine. So I ran as fast as I could over to the elevator shaft. I really hoped Chris would not forget to come or, worst, I hoped he wasn't already gone.

_**(Peeta's view) **_

I watched Katniss all night. He looked fantastic in her short white dress. It really made her eyes seem animated. The only problem with her eyes was the fact that they would look at me then scan the room for Christian. It really started to get on my nerves. Finally our song ended and I felt like venting to at least somebody. Haymitch was my first choice even though he seemed to have found the white liquor table. I had never thought of this before, but who cares? I'm going to get a drink.

I do admit I got a little crazy. Two large bottles later I couldn't even remember why I was mad. Maybe liquor for Haymitch wasn't a COMPLETELY bad thing… That when everybody began leaving, and I couldn't find Katniss anywhere. I felt angry all of a sudden. I directed my anger on a nearby lamp. I then proceeded to stumbled along the walls of the hallway. I knew one of the rooms was mine, but I couldn't fight the sleepy state I was in.

Heavy footsteps began to fall behind me. I panicked for a moment. These were defiantly not friendly footsteps. The hair on my neck stood up, "Got him," Spoke a deep voice. I felt myself being lifted off the ground. Then everything went black.

_**(Katniss's POV)**_

My hands shook as I crouched behind a couch. _What if he's hurt?_ My heart sounded loud in the silence of the room. The door cracked open as light poured into the midnight room. Black splotches blurred my vision. I was stressing my mind more than I thought I was. Why did I care so much for him? Was it possible that I was falling for a person I barely knew? On my scale of who I love and who I hate where does Peeta fall? The last thought that made my body shiver was _am I going to let the boy with the bread get away from me again, after everything? _

Chris stepped into the room. All the air in my lungs escaped in a hurry. Did I really want to lose Peeta? "Chris, I overheard the Gamemakers. They're going to kill the winner so that no capitol leader's children can rise and conquer the new city. They're after you." Chris looked as if he were a million miles away when he spoke, "They just took Haymitch…"

_**(Omniscient POV) **_

The Gamemakers sat in a large hall where they now held their meetings. Alivor DeCormic sat at the head of the table. Plutarch Heavensbee had been locked up along with a few other former rebels. Alivor rose from the dust, and came to the capitol with a plan. "Welcome, my fellow makers. As you all know my brilliant plan has been put into place tonight. I see we have a few new faces. I must repeat my master plan?" The room gathered in a collective sigh, "As I will! As many know there are former rebels in this room. Will you rise?" a few brave souls stood expecting applaud. "Take them away, will you?" Large men dressed in dark jumpsuits rose and cared the four away. "As you have seen those rebels believed that the capitol before was terrible and needed to be abolished. But MY OH MY we do NOT need a state of nature right now! Too much pride makes these people weak!" Alivor Waves his hand in a dramatic motion. "Yes, did the capitol need to be replaced? Well of course! The Hunger Games makes a reminder of the rules. Though obviously the games haven't been enough to leave a permanent reminder to all of those that the capitol makes the rules! We need to a more painful method! The rebels deny this and so they are being…put away… Yes, put away, that's it."

A gasp spread across the room. "Does anybody reject my brilliant plan?" Nobody stood. "Um… Sir?" a young woman who sat in a professionally in long skirt raised her voice. Alivor turned his head gently to the side. "Well _hello_" Alivor spoke. "These… rebels… are being locked away under what charges?" Alivor's deep laugh filled the hall, "Dear, I make the rules and there need be no charges! Take her as well!"

Her scream was heard even as she was out of the room. "Goodnight, my dear anti-rebels. Do not even think of turning. I assure you your deaths will be much harsher than our dear friend down the hall." As if on cue a gunshot fired in the distance stopping the screams, and leaving the capitol in paralyzing silence.

_**Authors note: Well… like or not? Please tell! Flames or flowers I accept them all!**_

_**~PeetaLuver98**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors note: Alright somebody said they were confused… well Plutarch was taken into custody (like prison) by the new Gamemaker who is named Alivor. Alivor thinks that all the people who rebelled against the capitol (district 12, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, district 13 ect.) are weak and will not make a good new capitol. Alivor thought that the old Capitol was good BUT the Hunger Games needed to be more violent. Alivor is now trying to take over the capitol and his first move is to get rid of all the people who hated the first capitol. He also wants to kill the people who were related to the old leaders of the capitol so that they couldn't take over and put the world back into what it was. I hope that helped and if it didn't please PM me about what you were confused about.**_

_**~PeetaLuver98**_

_***sorry I had to re-upload this chapter. There was simple mistakes that were driving me insane.***_

_**Warning: this chapter contains sad and disturbing descriptions that might offend some. Please viewer discretion is advised (;**_

Peeta hung lifelessly from the wall he was shackled to. His body was covered in bloody scabs and verduous lashes. The room smelled of decaying flesh as his body burned in the hot and humid room. Peeta's clothes had been ripped from his body while these mysterious men whipped his broken body over and over again. It was hard for Peeta not to examine his green and infected cuts all over his body.

The room was filled with toxic odors of blood and urine. Peeta watched the sun shine though the crack in the brick wall at least twice. He felt he had been in the torture chamber for at least two days. They seemed to have every gut wrenching torture method ever invented.

Tall men walked stiffly into the room. The men gagged it the smell of death that illuminated the dark corridor. Today was the day Alivor was going to watch the processes take place. Today was gasoline day.

"Is this Katniss's dear mate?" Alivor grinned in a sick and twisted way. "Yes, Sir." Spoke creepy man number 1. "Well, not so tough is he now?" His smile faded, "Do you like gas?" Peeta felt as if he was not in his body, but just in his mind. This caused him to be unable to answer.

"I'll take that as a no." Alivor glowered, "Proceed then, my boys…" Freaky man number two unlocked Peeta's shackles from the wall. The man let Peeta fall to the ground causing his one good knee to shatter on impact with the filthy stone floor. Peeta's eyes watered as he felt much pain and shame at the same time.

The two men picked his body up from the ground and dragged him to a room where he had previously been strapped to a table and electrocuted. They threw him onto the same board and strapped him in. Peeta felt that he couldn't go on much longer. If he was to be electrocuted this would be the last day he would see the world.

An older man with silver white hair came into view. In his hand was a large, red jug that sloshed around had he hobbled to one of the minions. "Thank you, Marcus; your brother would have been so proud of you." Alivor cooed from the corner he sat in. "Now make him drink it!"

The man held Peeta's jaw open as he poured the painful liquid in. Peeta choked and sputtered but the man went on. For a touch of fun he would pinch Peeta's nose together and would wait until he panicked as he couldn't breathe.

What felt to Peeta as hours finally came to an end. His face burned beyond belief. His heart began to slow down. He didn't know if he could survive another day of this brutal punishment…

**_(A/N: I would write about Haymitch's time in the torment area, but all of the stuff happening to Peeta is also happening to Haymitch and Plutarch as well.) _**

During Peeta's time with Alivor Katniss was living it up secretly meeting up with Chris. **_(A/n they can be doing whatever your perverted minds want, but I won't tell you what their REALLY doing until later!) _**Katniss had a friend who worked with the Gamemakers and she now knew EVERYTHING that was going on with them. Somebody was waiting for her and Chris to be vulnerable. They needed a time for Katniss to be alone and not expecting a capture.

The friend explained the conditions Peeta could be living through until Katniss finally had to stop him. She couldn't stand to listen about the woman who asked a delicate question and was murdered on sight. She lived when she had fought though a war, but she couldn't bear hearing that she may have gotten Peeta killed.

Chris and she now were on red alert and watching each other's backs. Two days had passed and she could not believe how many faces were missing. Finally the thought hit her. Katniss began to plan her escape from the capitol…

Chris watched Katniss scribble down supplies and other things to survive in the woods with. He couldn't keep his question in his head for any longer. He had to ask, "Katniss where in the world did you get this idea?" Katniss froze for a moment she was so absorbed in her work she had forgotten he was there. She hesitated and thought through her answer as best as she could, "I was going to run away with my friend Gale before I was entered into the Hunger Games."

Katniss finally fished her maps and now began to gather all the supplies she could get from the small room the two were taking refuge in. She found canned food, water bottles, matches, and others sorts of things. If her plan went well she could save Peeta and Chris.

*** An hour later***

Chris stood in awe at the major plans Katniss had just shared. She had thought ever detail with such precision. He knew she had to have been in the woods before. It didn't matter to him. He hoped she did because then he would be much safer.

"Were going to get him," Katniss told in a stern voice. Chris laughed a little when he saw her determination, "You're kidding right?" She growled, "No I was not." He sighed and ran his hands through his blonde hair. "Alright… well, good luck with that." Katniss huffed, "You know what; I'm leaving then!"

Katniss stormed down the hall only to hear a wiz sound that she had heard for so many years. Katniss looked down to see a scarlet red, blood covered arrow tip sticking out from her stomach… Then her mind spun off into oblivion…

_**Authors Note: How did I do? It was a little gross in the beginning. Sad too! Well good night! I updated twice today! I feel amazing…**_

_**Thanks!**_

_** ~PeetaLuver98**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: Hey, thank you to those who review (: I really love them, but I really like when people read the story! So, I like you even if you don't review!**_

_**~PeetaLuver98**_

Chapter 9

Katniss's eyes flew open to the sound of chains being dragged across stone. Her heart pounded like it did in the area. In an instant she was sent into a frenzy she knew too well. Eat or be eaten.

Alivor smiled a wicked smile as he watched Katniss from the chamber's balcony. "My dear, you look so scared. How does it feel to be the one at the mercy of others again?" Katniss froze at the sound of another's voice. There was a bright white spotlight that trained directly on her. She tried to look around, but all she saw was dark crimson stone surrounding her. This helped her find where the voice came from. Katniss sighed in despair; she looked down to see cream covered bandages soaked in her own dark red blood where the arrow was. This fueled her fury, "Well, this wouldn't be the first time I have been stuck under another's rule." Alivor chuckled at her answer. "In the face of danger The Mocking Jay continues to keep her head held high with pride!" She listened to his booming claps fill the air, "Bravo! On core you sweet and naive girl!"

Katniss thought hard for a moment. This voice was surely capitol; no doubt about it. Who was this teasing man? Her stomach began to writhe with pain. Her hands flew to the wound. Alivor cleared his throat into the microphone, "That shot was aimed to kill you, Mocking Jay." Katniss laughed darkly, "You should hire a better shot…" Alivor began to realize the need to move away from the small talk. "My plan did fail to kill you, so I figured I could make a plan that would use you to my advantage!"

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "What is it you need to be done?" Alivor took his finger off the record button to laugh. "My dear, young Mocking Jay! Well I need you to test MY Hunger games!" One massive stone wall slid to the opposite sides of the room releasing a terrible grind, and a burst of bright light…

Chris felt like a trapped laboratory rat. He knew there was going to be pain inflicted onto him for the thrill of it. Katniss was now gone, and he couldn't think of one thing he could do to change it.

His eyes flitted around the room she had been in just a day before. He tried to think of any way he could be productive while avoiding being captured by any of the new up risers. (A word Katniss called the goons who were taking their friends.)

For the thousandth time Chris combed his fingers through his hair. He knew there had to be something in the room that he was missing. Just as he looked towards the door he immediately saw the folded piece of paper that she must have dropped while storming off. He knew it right then that he had to leave the room with the pack and instructions to save them.

_***an hour later***_

The door seemed to be the hardest thing to get out from. He knew people were stationed at the door while he was in there. Chris thought hard on how in the world he was going to get past any guards. He doubted his strength to overpower them. He was sure they were armed. "_What would Katniss do?"_ He asked himself, "_Katniss would have known that she would have to outsmart them…"_

Chris felt ridiculous. He stood there on the right side of the door. He pressed himself to the wall as he tried to gain the courage to go through with his plan. After a few seconds he put his hand on the doorknob. With one quick thrust the door flew open to reveal the dark room he had been in since the day Katniss informed him of the up risers…

The guard was very startled at the suddenly open door. He was told to wait out until Chris HAD to come out or until he just gave up and unlocked the door. Now he could see the light for the hallway lighting up the room. Where was the captive? The guard took a small step to peer into the darkness.

_"Wrong move"_ thought Chris. He dove forward and latched his hand on the man's gun. Chris jerked the gun up into the face of the guard. A crack disorientated the guard as his own blood gushed from his nose. Chris turned the gun on the man and shot one bullet into the man's skull. He ran down the hall as close to the wall as possible. He felt tense as he watched the golden yellow wall paper. His heart was thumping. _"Where would they take her?"_ He asked himself. He decided to crawl around the hall to see if there was anything.

After about 10 minutes he heard a noise… He stood up as fast as he could and sprinted for the guard's body. He didn't realize how far he had ventured out until he was running back. Panic began to sink in. every drop of his boot left a large boom echoing through the mansion. He just about reached the door when he saw the blood; Just a glimpse, but enough for him to want to investigate. Chris decided otherwise as soon as he heard somebody coming down the hall towards him…

With one arm he picked up the dead man and kicked open the door to his room. He threw the body in and flew himself inside. Slamming the door he then proceeded to lock all the locks on the capitol door. He winced as he realized what he had done. He not only slammed a door that was supposed to be closed all the time he _also_ shot a guard in the head and left his blood outside the door…

_"Good job, Dumb Ass…"_ he stood there reprimanding himself for a while. If those people coming down the hall were guards there were no doubt that they would see the missing guard and his blood. The chances of him being able to leave again were slimmer than ever. They would know too much about his position now…

Katniss was convinced that there was no way she was seeing this. "_But seeing what?"_ She couldn't believe this. When those doors opened she knew that there would be games, but defiantly not like this. How was she supposed to fight in a place like this? She felt doomed…

What Katniss was looking out into was the most incredible thing she has ever seen. The games had been taken to a new level by creating a digital world. Capitol citizens may have previously wanted the games to be more realistic with live trees and grass, but this was not a game for their entertainment. This game was specifically meant to kill the remaining rebels. As far as Katniss knew there was going to be no televised show, nor a winner. This was all going to be entertainment for Alivor DeCormic…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Note: Hi guys! Well I would have made that last chapter longer, but I felt like that was a good place to stop it. I don't know if I will end up posting this chapter today or, like what happened last time, a month later! (I hope not… I'm kind of in a writey mood (: ) also you guys probably haven't seen this movie, but if you have seen spy kids one of them had like this game that was all digital grids and such and that's where I got this idea(: **_

_**~PeetaLuver98**_

Katniss picked was picked up from behind and thrown out into this world of mystery. There were lines everywhere. She knew she had seen these before. These lines were what had shocked Peeta in the second Hunger Games they had played together. This was a city. Not a city like the capitol. Not ones with large tower like buildings but just large green plat forms all somewhat clear. The expanse that surrounded her was black. The only thing lighting Katniss's way was the strange, green and luminous grids.

She felt a moment of helplessness; then she heard the countdown all around her. 20… "_I can only assume that I can't stand on this ledge for too long…" _19…_ "Wait… how am I supposed to get down? Do I have to jump?" _18… _"These grids shocked Peeta! I will die!"_ 17... _"No… he won't want me dead that quick… this is fun for him."_ 16... _"I can do this."_ 15… 14… 13… 12… 11… 10… _"Why did he make a big emphasis on these being HIS games…?" _9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1...

Now this was it. _**(A/N: This is completely random but I'm SO FREAKING OBSESSED with One Direction right now… I think it's funny that I'm writing about a terrible Hunger Games while listening to "That's what makes you beautiful!" Review if you love 1D!) **_A large purple grid square pulled away from the ground and allowed Katniss to get on. It a matter of seconds she was on the green floor. Katniss sucked in a deep breath and realized just how tired she was from her injuries._ "Ugh, can't these just stop hurting?" _she thought. At the same moment Katniss thought that, she realized the pain had subsided. _"Had Alivor regained my strength in here to insure I could somewhat try to fight? Yes. That must be it."_

Katniss began to walk around aimlessly. She had an idea, but really had no idea if it would work. She knew she needed weapons. Well, to be specific, Katniss needed a bow and a full quiver of arrows. She needed them if she wanted to survive. _"Now, the arena healed me when I felt pain, right?" _She thought, _"What if I created the perfect bow in my head? Will it just appear?"_

Katniss gave it her best shot. She imagined her dad's bow back in the closet in Victors Village; the beautiful curve of the wood. Katniss created a memory of how tight the string was as she pulled back. She moved on to imaging the arrows. Her eyes were kept tightly shut as she proceeded. This HAD to work. The arrows were beautifully carved and sanded; the feathers in the back just as perfect as from when her dad had created it so long before.

She slowly took in some breaths then opened her eyes. She couldn't believe the sight; absolutely nothing. Then she heard it, a faint click, one of the grid squares had popped away from the others. It now hovered about four inches off the bright green surface. Katniss gently reached down to pull up the strange piece. Katniss was still terrified that the grid might turn electrical, so she really had to muster up her guts to grab it.

The square slowly rose when her hand had grazed upon it. Katniss took in the fact that this was no square at all but a somewhat hologram that now was as tall as her. She wanted to run, but her body told her to open the large locker before her. She gently reached out and pulled. Inside was an exact replica of her father's bow. Only she had been smarter than that. She was the freaking Mocking Jay for God's sake! Oh no, Katniss had defiantly figured out that there was no way Alivor would give her a bow and arrows if it WOULD be any use! So she added in some specialties that could defiantly come in handy against the strange mutts she knew were to come. _"Bring it on, Alivor. Bring. It. On."_

"Look at how helpless she is!" Alivor laughed hysterically, "Run Mocking Jay, run! Alivor watched Katniss as she began to think of her injuries. "Do I have permission to heal the girl, sir?" His games maker spoke while he sat behind a huge touch screen. "Yes, heal the pitiful girl." Alivor growled, "She's going to die anyways. I might as well make this more fun."

She looked so distressed when the pain had left. He knew that her panic would be better than her realization. Then she got quiet and stopped moving. "Is she alright? What is she doing?" Alivor stood up and walked up to the games maker window that had tons of charts and other things on the screen/ window. _**(A/N: So Idk if I can really explain what I'm imagining where Alivor is right now, but he's in a levitated room that overlooks the games. The windows that he can see out of are like, for those who have seen the movie, the holograms that were there for the games makers before. Except now they are projected onto a touch screen window. Very confusing I know) **_Alivor checked her heart rate and other such things, "She seems fine, why has she stopped moving?" The games maker watched the small screen in front of him. This was the one that showed the players requesting thoughts. The games maker looked completely concerned. He turned slowly to face Alivor… "She wants a bow…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: Hi guys! Two months later… I know I'm horrible! But I got a laptop! It's VERY old. It's from 1998, BUT I can type in my room and not in the living room which might just improve my updating procrastination… MAYBE. Okay well reviews are amazing (: **_

_**Thank you!**_

_** ~PeetaLuver98**_

_**Chapter 11**_

"Give her it then, and let these games begin for real."

The games maker switched his view to Peeta. Alivor stared at the screen completely un-amused by Peeta's lack of entertainment. The games maker looked to Alivor, "Would you like me to regulate his levels?" Alivor glared at the games maker. "Would you speak English for  
>God's sake?" "Do you want me to regain his strength?" he restated. Alivor pondered this for a moment. "Yes. Hopefully THAT will perk him up a little bit. If not, I want you to throw in the metal mutts."<p>

Katniss slung her bow over her shoulder. She peered across the game board hoping to find something worth adventuring for. She continued to stand in her same position. She got an idea that was a lot like when she had thought of her bow. What if she could imagine a game board that could be to her advantage?

She thought long and hard about what could help her. Of course a forest would be her natural choice, but it reminded her of Gale. Which Gale ended up reminding her of her little duck. Her little duck who had tried her best to be helpful to others, yet ended up slaughtered like so many others.

Katniss shook herself out of that mind set. _'Think now, morn later.' _She coaxed herself. She thought about tactics again. _'Could a beach be good?' _Katniss threw the thought out of her mind as quick as she had thought it. Peeta was in the games and she would NOT subject him to possibly drowning.

After ten or so minutes of walking and thinking, Katniss decided on imagining the forest surrounding district 12. Every detail she could remember with excellent clarity. Every twist and turn of the deer trails. She imagined the tall and thick trees that created a canopy for so many years. Wanting the full experience, she thought of the sounds and smells of the place she was raised.

There was no sound as she thought of her comforting home; none at all. Alivor watched the game maker as he clicked button and turned dials. Even though Alivor knew this was the game he wanted, all digital, it still amazing him how breath taking it was to see grids turn into a beautiful forest by ones mire thought.

"Wow." He breathed in, "This. This is what Panem has been missing." The game maker kept silent. No matter how much he pretended to be okay with his job, he wasn't. The pay was nice, as was the beautiful scenery. Alivor noted his assistant's stony expression, and returned it with a cold glare…

Peeta's eyes opened wide. He felt amazingly better; like he could run miles. Not only had he immediately felt better, the grids had gone away and he was in a forest! He was shocked! _'How long have I been sleeping?'_ He panicked. _'How stupid of me? You don't sleep in the open in The Hunger Games! You would think I would know this; seeing that this is my third Hunger Games!'_

Peeta got up and decided to find other tributes. He knew that if he wanted out of here he needed to find people, food, water, and weapons…

Chris sat on the couch in his room of refuge. It had been just about an hour since he had murdered the guard. He was starting to be worried of the smell. The room already smelt of the guard's metallic blood. What would it smell like if Chris had to stay there for another few days? _**(A/N sorry for the lack of Chris in the last chapter! Do you guys like him?) **_

So far there had been absolutely no noises since he had been outside the room. That could mean that the people walking down the hall didn't notice the blood… and that meant there might be no guards outside, and he could leave.

Chris picked up his gun and began to walk towards the locked door. He walked with as much of his old swagger as he could. He missed the times he could fuck with all the younger kids in their fight school. The times he was on top...

The hallway was clear. Chris ran back to the blood on the wall he had seen. He figured when Katniss left she had to have been taken. There was no way she would not be found out. Chris considered himself low risk compared to the Mocking Jay. She could weasel herself out of the toughest situations which Chris was sure Alivor knew very well.

The blood on the wall was much more disturbing up close. Yes, the blood was long dried, but the spot gave him major information that he was unsure of before. Katniss's small hand print was pressed on the gold wall paper. He now knew that someone had hunted her, and most likely had stabbed her. The blood was not splattered; it was just like Katniss had dipped her hand into a puddle of blood and just put her hand to the wall.

Chris reasoned, _'why would her almost perfect hand print of blood be on the wall. Why?'_ He considered her feeling weak and leaning against the wall after she had touched her stab wound. He decided that was the reason as he walked down the hall further.

No guards were heard as he ventured out. Chris figured the guards would hear the pounded of his heart if they were walking by. He silently told himself how stupid he was being to be afraid. He had won the Hunger Games, but was acting like and over aged baby. He began to feel how shaky he really was. Chuckling, he blamed his shakes, and pounding heart on his major adrenalin rush.

Chris was about to turn back when he saw another hand print more smeared this time. He sat and stared for a moment. Was it possible that Katniss had done these marks to lead him to her?

_**Authors Note: Sorry guys… I cut this short, but I needed to update a little. **_

_** ~PeetaLuver98**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Katniss walked though her forest feeling completely at ease. She didn't think about her problems in that moment. Right there, in the middle of her forest, there was no Peeta, no Gale, and certainly no Chris. The only people she felt was herself and her dad. She wondered for a minute if the arena was targeting her now, tracking her.

She realized then how much she didn't care if it was. She didn't really have any kind of future that seemed easy. It was always going to be hard. If they defeated the capitol she would be helping restore power and creating systems for the rest of her life. It was a doomed life style that she now was forced to contribute to. Chuckling, she thought about calling it "The Curse of The Mocking Jay"

Water trickled down a stream next to Katniss. Katniss decided to just walk around to find Peeta. She figured he would still be confused, and she could now kind of explain how the game would be working…

At the same time Katniss was searching, Peeta was beginning to worry. He had now walked around finding berries and gingerly trying them. He began to wonder if there even were more people in the arena. _'I can't hunt animals! I barely remember how to tie a snare. Those games were so long ago!'_ Peeta began pacing and building his shelter. It didn't seem like the sun was really moving anyways. Peeta just wanted to do something useful.

A rustle of leaves stopped Katniss. She was really hoping to turn around and find a deer or something. She was getting hungry. For safety reasons she reached back and loaded her bow. Nothing could cover her excitement that she gained when she had turned. There stood a 6'2 blond. "Chris?" Katniss's heart thumped a bit faster. She smiled wide, he returned the favor. Lowering her bow, Katniss flew herself into his arms. It took him a second to return the hug. She found it a bit awkward but she ignored it.

"How did Alivor capture you?" Katniss asked him as they walked down the creek side. "Capture me? I'm lucky to be here." Katniss remembered the honor that used to be of the Hunger Games. Wasn't that basically over? "How did you know this was even here? Alivor was just testing it…" Chris smirked. "I have my ways."

The sun was finally beginning to set. "Do you have a place set up or are you still going to attempt to sleep in trees?" Katniss looked around the side of Chris and saw a treeless space that could work for sleeping. "How about there?" The two agreed upon stay the night there. Katniss conjured up two sleeping bags, using the trick she had learned earlier that day.

As the two lay there, Katniss decided they needed to create their plan of action. "So we find Peeta tomorrow." she offered. Chris took a minute to process that. "I guess so." after talking to him for a while now she was starting to notice the awkwardness he was putting off. "What's your problem?" she asked. Chris answered while staring completely strait into the sky, "Nothing."

Katniss was no idiot. There was something wrong. '_Is Chris going to betray me in my sleep?_' That simple though was not going to allow her any sleep… Chris suddenly sat up; Katniss jumped a little. She began reaching her hand out for her bow, panicking when she couldn't find it. "Chris, what's wrong?" she kept calm.

"You're not going to find it." He stated. Katniss quickly figured he was referring to her bow. "Why not?" she stalled. "Alivor decides when you need it and when you do not."

The comfort she felt in the beginning of the day was suddenly seeping away. Katniss slowly began unzipping her sleeping bag. She tried her best at not making a sound. "He must tell the future then." She mused. Chris smiled along with her, "No, Just mine."

Launching himself out of the bushes was easy; hitting Chris just right was not. Peeta threw himself forward, swinging his long tree branch right at Chris's neck. Peeta saw Katniss's face when Chris shimmered. Being slightly pro at this was a good thing. Chris was now lying on his side. Peeta sat himself on Chris while scratching at his neck.

"Peeta, what the hell are you doing?" Katniss yelled, but kept her distance. Finally, Peeta found the hold he was looking for. Yanking a piece of flesh upwards, Chris's image shimmered before completely going out. Left behind was mangy hunk of petroleum jelly.

"He wasn't real Katniss." Peeta threw the hunk to the floor with a splat. A million questions were now flying through Katniss's head, "How did you?" Peeta laughed. "I met them today too; first Haymitch's drone, and then yours." He continued with his information, "I believe they pop up when you're getting too close to possible allies. It's kind of a fluke in Alivor's plan because if we meet a tribute without having a drone first, then we know who we can't trust. We know just to kill them, and move on."

This information began to make Katniss question things, "How would we know if the tribute we meet is a drone, or a real person." Peeta smiled again, "I thought that at first too. That's when I went to kiss you, er… well the drone you, and felt its neck. The right side has a little ridge, and is freezing cold." Katniss sat a minute in thought. "That's not going to be easy to test." Peeta looked right at her, "It's not going to be easy, but we can do it together."

In that moment, Katniss's heart melted. He had saved her. "Thank you, Peeta. I wouldn't have made it much longer if you wouldn't have solved that the way you have." Peeta blushed a little, "You would have got it sooner or later…" Katniss laughed, "No, I would have been beaten to a pulp by the time I figured Chris was fake."

Before Katniss forgot, she explained her time in captivity, and the arena. She gave Peeta very detailed descriptions of how to work the system. Peeta successfully created his bakery (which did look a little odd being in the middle of the forest.) with just using his mind. The sun rose, and their day's plans consisted of just basics. Collecting water, and food, and of course, figuring out who to find next. Neither Katniss nor Peeta wanted to admit it, but they both weren't sure who to trust. Could they even trust each other?

_**Author's Note: Please do not make me explain why I've been gone. Just know it hasn't been a good few months… thank you, Loves! R&R as always. (;**_

_** ~PeetaLuver98**_


End file.
